Mariposa
by Mischief in Mink
Summary: Once a bond is formed, it will never be broken. A small tale of two souls which connect with each other across time and plane of existence. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **This is an extremely short and almost abstract piece. I haven't written any fanfiction (or anything at all, actually) for a long time so pardon the errors, if any. BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite and the lyrics are from a song by Rajaton, Butterfly.

* * *

**Mariposa**

_Great are the wonders that silence shows_

_I fall asleep and I dream of the sun_

_And my butterfly_

* * *

_Where am I?_

She groggily opened her eyes and almost immediately, sublime sunlight flooded her vision. It was almost too bright to see, almost too blindingly divine. Dazzled by the sparkling exuberance, she blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the ray of light.

The world displayed itself in a vivid painterly photograph in her eyes. The sky was as blue as it could be, tainted only by the slightest hint of gold and broken white in the form of soft clouds. The sun majestically shone upon Earth, smiling down on nature's almost ethereal beauty. The Earth itself looked beautifully radiant, as if not wanting to be outshone by its heavenly companions.

A sight to behold.

_I must be dreaming._

_I can't remember anything. Or anyone._

_Who am I?_

Looking down from her throne, which was a branch of an old tree, she caught sight of a building. She hadn't the slightest idea of what it was, yet she left her birthplace to meet the ground. To meet someone yet unknown to her.

To meet her fate.

The wings which carried her tiny body flapped gently in the spring breeze. She felt so light, as if she was being carried away by the force of nature. She couldn't have been heavier than a piece of feather, or so she felt.

On and on, she passed by people laughing. People smiling. People whispering their dreams to the wind and the sky. People praying to the heavens above. Few paid attention to her, yet those who did were left in awe. She was beautiful, even though she didn't know it just yet.

She didn't know where she was going. All that she knew was how beautiful the world was, and how it wasn't going to hurt her even if, say, she took a wrong turn somewhere.

Spring wildflowers enticed her to come and spend her lifetime between their gentle petals, but she kissed the beautiful flowers goodbye and went on her journey. _There's someone, somewhere, waiting for me,_ she had said. _I'm sorry._

_It's all right, little one. Go on and send our regards to that person, who is still residing in the future, _the flowers fared her well silently.

The sun continued its journey across the heavens as she flapped her way through the busy little town. Different colours and scents flooded her senses and the air was thick with people's wishes and dreams. Springtime was in its full bloom and she had to enjoy it before she died.

_Look Mom, a butterfly!_

A little girl tugged on her mother's arm as she pointed at the little fairy that was making her way through the crowd.

She looked at the little girl and her heart swelled instantly the moment her orange hair caught her attention.

_Who are you, little girl? _Had she been able to talk, she would've posed that question to the tiny human, who was observing her intently, all wide-eyed.

_It's a black butterfly, sweetie. Isn't it beautiful?_

She grazed the two humans lightly before continuing on her little journey. The journey of a lifetime it might be, yet it was more short-lived than the time the sun and the moon had as they danced together in the twilight.

_I am a black butterfly._

A thousand different songs echoed in her head as she crossed through the air to get to the end of her fate. The warmth of the sun enveloped her in ephemeral light as it burnt right through her fragile wings.

* * *

_Love me, love me on the leaves_

_Before we say goodbye_

* * *

Was it love she was searching? At the summit of her short journey through life and death, what was it that she'd gain? What was it that she truly longed for?

Her graceful wings carried her across the plane of existence as she departed from the tree branch which had given her life to the hands of love which would ultimately returned her to heaven's cradle.

She made her way through the crisp spring air until at last, she crossed the door to her fate and the window to tomorrow, and her exhausted wings rested delicately on a humble wooden desk.

An orange-haired man hoisted himself up from where he had been lying for the past three days. A bloodied bandage was wrapped around his head and his whole body looked bruised and battered. He gingerly made his way through the mound of detritus which he hadn't had the time to clear and observed the visitor.

She looked up at him and immediately recognised him from the memories at the back of her mind. _So this is what it's all about._

One end is another's beginning. He was there at the very beginning, and this time, he became her ending. She let a small smile graced her lips and felt her tiny body became weightless as the man carefully scooped her onto his hands.

_Warm._

_It's so warm in here._

The man casted a sad glance at the butterfly in his hands and let a drop of tear fall on his cheek. He watched as another end claimed a piece of their history.

_I'll always be here, Rukia._

His words felt like soft lullaby to her. As she entered the light for another time, a passing thought crossed her mind.

_I'll always come back to you._

Bright light wrapped the world as her little soul entered the heaven. Across the plane of existence, she had made her point within her short lifetime.

_Once a bond is formed, it can never be broken._

_Even if we forget, someday, we will remember again._

* * *

_Love me,_

_Kiss me with the breeze,_

_You'll be my lullaby_

_Tomorrow, I'll die._

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
